1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a residual thread chain back tacking device to stitch a residual thread chain off into preceding sewn cloth in starting the seam of a succeeding sewn cloth so as to prevent fraying of a sewing starting part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a means of stitching a residual thread chain in a sewing starting seam on an overlock stitch machine, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 61-50599 and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 61-45797 disclose such means. However, in both cases it is difficult to keep the thread chain in a stabilized state at the specified position for the succeeding sewing operation and accordingly the thread chain cannot be stitched in perfectly.